Heaven
by Capricornus152
Summary: This involves the afterlife. Warren meets someone he always mourned. My first Sky High fic so please be gentle. WarrenLayla.


Heaven

Summary: No explanation needed, just read...my first Sky High and henceforth WarrenLayla fiction so be gentle with the little review button. I have never seen Sky High so please forgive me for all times.

7-7-7

Warren Peace opened his dark eyes. The pain and noise that had previously surrounded him like a stifling blanket was gone. The smell of blood and burning flesh was replaced with a sweetness that he recognised from somewhere. The blade that had protruded from his chest was gone and an unusual tingliness all over his body.

He was laid barefoot in a field. It was the softest grass he could have imagined and was a deep, vivid leaf green. It was the thing that was tingling. He couldn't see over to what lay past the grass because it was knee length. It looked like the grass were walls in a green prison.

He was currently laid on his left hand side and he tipped over onto his back. The sky above him was an almost perfect and dreamy azure blue, the blue of dreams and summer and warmth and turquoise. A few clouds floated lazily through the heavens, looking like snow coloured pieces of stray cotton candy.

The smell of the grass swept around the air around him and after a few moments enjoying the scenery, he decided with both reluctance and curiousity to stand up.

The sight more than compensated for it. The field stretched as far as Warren could see. A grand old oak tree was reclining nearby. A large swinging bench was tied to the thickest, strongest looking branch of the tree. The ropes were securely holding the wood with honeysuckle crawling up it.

The person who was sat on it caught his attention immediately. Her beauty was immaculate, more so than when they had buried her.

"Layla." Warren said, his eyes turning the size of saucers.

Her flowing red hair was flowing like a scarlet waterfall down her back, with strands of fresh and pure, pearly white jasmine enwoven into it, except for two thick strands from either side which had been plaited into a braid at the back of her head. Her bright green eyes were shining with recognition. She wore a Grecian style, emerald green dress that cut to a few inches below her knee. The dress was imprinted with the shapes of leaves in much paler green. She was barefoot as was he and around her neck she wore a silver pendant of sky blue turquoise. When she saw him, she smiled broadly.

"You're awake."

"I guess...where are we?"

"I suppose you could call it Heaven. Paradise, Nirvana, whatever. It's peace here. I came here before you. I used my powers to grow these flowers." Layla smiled, patting the seat next to her on the bench. He sat down, never taking his eyes off her.

"Why are you here?" Layla asked. "Sorry, stupid question. I kinda answered that, myself, didn't I?"

"I got killed by a villian. I was trying to save Mia from dying as well." Not known to the two of them in the After-Life, Mia - Freeze Girl - was fine. Warren at this moment realised he was wearing his favourite clothes, a black tee shirt, black jeans and his black and flame red leather jacket. His dark hair was long as usual and the red streaks in it were deep and strong.

"High school days were so much simpler weren't they?" Layla asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah just saving the world from a goody-two-shoes who was secretly an old woman, getting Stronghold to realise how much I-he really loved you and 'Save the Citizen'. Good times." He said, correcting the second point. Layla and Will's relationship had disintergrated when he had become a bit too arrogant and egotisical. Having girls around him like flies around...the proverbial.

"We were good friends, right?" Layla asked, looking at Warren directly.

"Sure. I mean, you're the first friend I had at Sky High. After Homecoming, it was the three of us; you, me and Will. The golden trio. Remember when I said I was we were like the three primary colours?" Layla grinned at that and swung the bench, so Warren's bare feet brushed in the soft grass and Layla's just above it.

Warren, during one of his poetic moments had said the three of them were the primary colours. This had been said with the trio lying on the grass during the lunch period at Sky High. Blue was apparently Will, a masculine colour of dignity and honour, also calming and peaceful. Warren was red, like fire and power and masculinity and anger and hotheadedness. Layla had suggested green, after the primary light colours, but yellow was decided.

"Why yellow?" She had asked, munching on a strawberry. "Well, you can mix any of the colours with any other and create a whole new colour, can't you?"

Layla had sat in between her boys. Will had lain across both of them while Layla had rested her head on Warren's flat, toned stomach. Warren had kissed her forehead and subconsciously started playing with her hair.

He did it now, as they swung on the bench. Suddenly, two plates of something sweet appeared in Layla's hand.

"Want some?" At that moment did Warren realise that he was actually hungry. He took it and recognised it as...

"Your strawberry shortcake? How?"

"The thing here is that if you want something, you just think about it and...poof! It appears." The two of them ate the shortcake. Warren remembered the first time he had tasted the sweetness, the flavour of the pastry...Warren hadn't known that Layla was a brilliant cook until she brought some in.

"You know when I used you to make Will jealous?"

"Yeah." He asked.

"And you asked me if I liked you?"

"Yeah." Warren's heart started beating faster.

"I lied. I did like you."

Layla bent her head and Warren lifted it with the fingers of his hand. The plate dropped to the grass, but disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"You-you really liked me?" Layla looked up and into Warren's intense, needing gaze.

"I can't believe it. You were the only person at Sky High who was my friend. But you were with Stronghold and..."

"You mean we liked each other all this time and we never told each other?"

The two of them looked at the soft warm grass that was gently swaying. Layla took control when she titled his head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded tentatively at first, then deeper, letting his tongue swirl around her mouth. He put a hand at the back of her head and gently pushed closer to him.

Then as she kissed him more passionately back, their powers exploded. Warren's whole body became illuminated with scarlet fire. Waves of heat pooled and curved along like back, creating an iridescent, rainbow-like effect. Surprisingly, the bench didn't burn and neither did Layla. He drew her deeper into his embrace. To, Layla, he tasted of hot, spicy pepper and the warmness of cinnamon. His scent was of cologne and deep, dark smoke.

Around Layla, a shockwave, like an earthquake occured. The grass beneath her feet bloomed with hot house flowers of every colour, size and shape. Waves of scents him Warren. Layla tasted of fruit. Berries. Particularly, wild berries, sweet and juicy. He could almost taste the juice across her cool lips. She smelt of the flowers surrounding her and the sweetness of her. She was so sweet, almost like honey.

The two of them broke off for air and looked into each other's eyes. The flames slowly dispersed and the flowers grew back into the roots. Warren's dark brown eyes on Layla's bright green ones. Their entwined hands fit perfectly, her smoothness combining with the roughness and callouses on his. He dragged her down to the grass. They didn't do anything, they just lay there next to each other and soon a blissful sleep washed over them.

Layla awoke and tried to get to her feet. Warren's longer leg covered both of hers and he kissed the nape of her neck. "No."

"I need to get up, Warren."

"No. You. Don't." Every word was punctuated with a kiss. She eventually wriggled out and Warren slept for a couple of hours more. The fact that a) he was dead, b) Layla loved him and c)...he loved her.

When he awoke, it was sunset. The glorious azure had turned a dusky pink where the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Creamy-red and golden clouds were drawn towards the west. The air was cool now and Warren slipped his jacket back on from where he had left it.

To the left of him was a small bonfire. It hadn't been lit and Layla was sat waiting.

"I need some fire." Warren summoned up a fireball and threw it into the middle of the wood. It instantly sprung into life, crackling away merrily. Layla produced a small blue china bowl full of toasting marshmallows and two small metal skewers.

They toasted the marshmallows and Layla rested her head on Warren's stomach like old times. He dipped his head and kissed her, despite her eating of a marshmallow. He tasted the puffy treat.

Warren Peace had never had an easy life. His father, a supervillian had been imprisoned and hated him for being a superhero. His mother had more boyfriends in one week than most had had in a lifetime.

The pyrokinetic teenager had finally become friends with people at Sky High. Before his world got flipped upside down. But now, he was safe with Layla.

He was happy.

He was home.

_Fin_


End file.
